Peace Forgotten
by Mega Lucario Ex
Summary: Jason, you're average kid next door, just got a new game recommended to him from one of his friends. What he didn't realize is that when he got it, he'd gotten more than he bargained for. What he also doesn't know is that he's not the only one in this predicament. What will be the fate of the two trapped strangers?


**Note: I do not own Terraria or any characters. All respective property belongs to Re-Logic. Same goes for any other games that I have been making fanfictions of. I apologize, but I didn't know how I should go about this. Anyway, enjoy!**

Jason woke feeling groggy. He had a hard time opening his eyes, and when he did he noticed that things looked very strange.

 _Wait, wha… where… where the heck am I?_ he thought. He looked at the ground and was met with a very strange sight: the entire ground was comprised of blocks!

"Whoa whoa whoa! What the heck is going on?!" he shouted. "Hmmm… what the heck happened? How did I… get here? The last thing I remember… I just started playing that one game I got, which was… uh… oh yeah, Terraria! When I started playing it, there was this flash… and then… well, that's about it." It took him a moment to realize that he was just talking to a tree.

"… Okay then… if this is gonna go down the way I think it will, I'm gonna need some sort of house." It was after that that he noticed the pack at his side. He opened it and noticed an axe, a short sword, and a pickaxe floating around. He reached in with both hands and grabbed the axe and the pickaxe. He mulled it over for a minute before deciding.

"Well, it would take a little bit longer to collect enough stone to make it, so I'll have to settle with wood for now." With that, he put the pickaxe back in his pack. He closed it and set to work on the nearest tree. He took a swing at it and found the tree to be relatively small. After a few swings the tree fell over, but what happened next surprised the heck out of him: once the tree hit the ground it split into a few piles of wood.

"Wait, HOW DOES THAT WORK?!" he shouted. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, this is inside of a video game after all." He opened his pack to put in the wood and was astonished to see all of the piles shrink and fly into his pack.

"Okay, there is NO WAY that I'm getting used to that!" he shouted. He repeated this process with a few more trees until he felt he had enough wood.

"Well then, I've got a LOT of wood, now where to build? Where… to… buuiiild… Ah, there!" With that, he ran up to a nice flat area with no obstructions. There was a nice view of the horizon, and it provided a nice vantage point should anyone hostile advance on him. He walked to the spot and started prepping to build. However, when he opened his pack to get the wood, he noticed that they had all been converted into blocks.

"Okay, seriously. What is up with this?" Jason said. He already knew that he was in a game, but the difference between those things happening behind a monitor and those things happening in front of his own eyes was large. He got out a few of the blocks and started to build. It didn't take long before the general outline of his house was completed.

"Whew! At least that's out of the way. I'd better make some doors though. Especially since I don't want anyone sneaking up on me in my sleep… perverts." With that, he tried to craft some doors, but to no avail.

"Okay… why can't I make a door? What the heck am I missing?" He tried another time, instead making a table.

"Well, I'd better keep that in mind, should I need to make another." He finally managed to make two doors after using the table. Satisfied, he went over to the spaces where there was a large enough hole in the walls and placed the doors. However, after placing them he noticed that it was rather… dark. He then got out his pickaxe.

"I'm gonna need a fireplace in order to even get any lighting, cause I haven't seen anything that I could bake into glass. Besides, I would need something to smelt it anyway!" He found his way to one of the doors and left, leaving the door open. With how dark it was in there, it was worth the risk. Besides, if anything did get in there, he'd very much rather be able to see it instead of running into it in the dark.

After a little bit of wandering, he found a nice bunch of stone stuck in the earth. He set to work mining it and found it relatively easy. However, there was one block that intrigued him. It was a different color, and took longer to mine. When he finally had it, he figured it best to keep it on him instead of using it in making the fire place. He figured that it would be very useful if he smelted it later on. With that, he finished mining the rest of the stone that he needed. With that he headed right back to his new house. He went inside and set down the stone. Afterwards, he set down the wood and used a couple of stones he had left behind to light the fire. It took a second for the right sized spark in order to get the fire going, but it was well worth the wait. He then went back outside and found a decent sized stone and took it inside. He propped it up against a wall as a makeshift pillow. With the way he had lived long before ending up in this new land, he could sleep virtually anywhere given that he had something to prop his head up against.

So far so good in this strange new world. He already had a house (even though it took pretty much the whole day), a fireplace to light his home (never do that at home kids, the game defies logic), and all in all, somewhere he could sleep and avoid the elements. He was wondering just what else this strange place had in store for him. _Guess I'll find out tomorrow_ , he thought. With that, he fell to sleep.

Danica had not gotten off so easily since arriving. The blue-furred feline furry had accidentally wandered into the corrupted biome, and since then she was chased around by the strange-looking Soul Eaters. She had managed to fend off most of the ones that pursued her. However, once she got out of the biome she propped herself up against a tree to get a little bit of rest. She didn't realize, however, that the Soul Eaters didn't stop pursuing you once you left the Corrupted biome. One such creature managed to sneak up from behind and bit straight into her side. She howled in pain and proceeded to stab it with her sword. It died almost instantly, but it still managed to leave its mark, and a pretty nasty one at that.

She looked at her side and noticed a lot of blood flowing from her wound. She was feeling very weak, but she still tried to move herself forward. After a little bit she collapsed, but she didn't pass out. She kept dragging herself forward until she reached another tree. She let herself rest again, feeling that this time she had lost her pursuers. She then looked out ahead of her, seeing the long blood trail that extended out from the spot she was bitten. She then pulled up her shirt enough to look at her side. She saw how deep the bite penetrated, and she would've recoiled in horror if she had the strength.

Danica felt that she was going to die, but at least it would be in peace. She could no longer feel the pain, as her whole body had gone numb from the venom. She closed her eyes for just a moment. Then, dreams took her. She wasn't dead yet, but it would be soon.


End file.
